Do I Smell Love?
by Aranda-Is-God
Summary: It's my first fic so don't stab! it's KibaXOCme Rock LeeXOCmy bff I suck at summarys the stories better please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Aranda's First FanFic!!

My first fic so don't say it sucks or I'll die!!

I Don't own naruto so don't sue cuz all you'll get is a dog and some socks!!

_You can do this! You can do this! _

Aranda thought walking up to her crush Kiba Inuzuka. She was fixing to confess her love to one of her best friends.

_What if he_ _only likes me as a friend?_

She asked herself worriedly.

"Hey Kiba!" she said as she playfully pushed him.

_God! He looks so cute when he's all sweaty! Stop thinking like that!! _

she scolded herself.

"Hey uum... you wanna walk home now?" Aranda and Kiba walked home from training together almost every day because they're clans were near each other.

"Sure" She replied trying to sound cool."

"'kay let's go!" Kiba said.

_Oh crap! She's walking over here! Okay_ _be normal!_

Kiba thought as his long time friend and now love interest walked towards him.

Lately he'd been really nervous around her, but today was worse because he planned on telling her how he felt about her. And the fact that today she looked cuter than usual didn't help!

They started walking in the direction of their homes and the urge to tell her burned inside of him.

_I can't wait any longer! I'll tell her now_.

"Hey uuh...Aranda can I tell you a secret?"

"Go ahead!" she said and flashed a fanged smile at me

"I lo-love...someone!" he stammered on the words and felt his face turn about the same red as his tattoos.

Did Kiba just tell me that he loves someone ?! _OH great now I have to deal with a love triangle!_

"K-Kiba?" She couldn't say anything so she just ran the rest of the way home, crying.

"Aranda..? He tried to call her but was completely confused.

What the hell just happened?! Oh god now she hates me!!

Kiba though to himself. He sulked the rest of the way to his house, and went straight to his room without eating even though he was starving.

When he woke up the next morning he felt like crap and he was really hungry. 

A/N-Whoot I finished The First Chapter And I Hope Someone Reads This!!

Kiba though to himself. He sulked the rest of the way to his house, and went straight to his room without eating even though he was starving. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily walked towards her best friend Aranda's house. But as she arrived to her she found that she already had company. When she walked up to Aranda's room she found Aranda and Kiba Talking about something she didn't think they had noticed her presence yet so she hid by the door with it cracked a little.

"So, about who I like it's umm..." Kiba was telling aranda.

"It's Temari right?" Aranda answered him.

"No it's not! It's you!" He blurted out.

"W-what?" Aranda was stunned.

They were both silent for about a minute until Aranda saw Kiba leaning forward and she did so too. Their lips touched and an electric feeling surged through both of them. Kiba found his hands tangled in Aranda's hair, and Aranda's own hands were explooring Every inch of kiba's muscular back.

It was then that Emily was startled by a dog bark and tripped into the room.

"Oh shit!" She wailed as she hit the floor.

"Huh?" Aranda And Kiba said in unison.

"Oh sorry guys" She said as se got up.

"Well I'm gunna goo now" Kiba said as he walked towards the door.

"Okay bye, I'll see you at training later" Aranda said.

"Emily how are things going with Shikamaru?" Aranda asked

"Oh yeah I'm thinking of telling him after practice" she replied.

"Oh really? That's kinda fast huh?"

"Well I don't think so" she said defensively.

"Okay, okay" Aranda said half jokingly half defensive.

Later that day after two hours of grueling training Emily and Aranda walked towards where Shikamaru and Chouji were talking.

"Hey Shikamaru come here for a second" Emily shouted walking towards them.

"Ok" he basically sighed the word.

_I don't know why she would like this guy anyway! She should totally go out with Lee at least he'd protect her! _Aranda thought to herself.

Shikamaru walked up to them.

"hey uhhh...I was wondering if you'd want to go...out...with...me?" Emily said quite oddly.

"Girls are such a drag you have to buy them stuff it's so troublesome! So, no." Shikamaru replied bored sounding and walked away.

"He...doesn't like me?" Emily immediately started crying and ran off.

Instead of going to comfort her heart broken friend Aranda walked up to Shikamaru and punched him hard in the stomach. Then while he was doubled over crying she scratched him twice across the face. She made sure to spit on him as she stalked off in anger.

"Ha ha Shikamaru what the hell was that about? Ha you got beat up by a girl!!" Chouji laughed hysterically in between chips and eventually started choking.

Emily soon realized that Aranda wasn't following her she figured she was beating up Shikamaru. So she walked to Lee's house to see if he'd comfort her. Lee was home wondering how he could express his feelings to Emily who he was madly in love with when he heard a knock at his door. When he opened the door he saw that Emily had been crying because her eyes were red and puffy. He instantly became furious with whoever had made her cry.

"Emily my friend, what has happened to you? I swear that I will defeat whatever monstrous person has made you sad!" he declared with fire in his eyes.

This made Emily laugh a little .

"thank you Lee, but I just want to talk to someone and I'm pretty sure Aranda's taken care of the beating"

"oh ok what do you wish to talk about?" Lee said calmed a little.

"Shikamaru doesn't love me back!" Emily blurted out.

Lee made a mental note to kill Shikamaru.

"I don't know why any man would not love a beauty such as you." Lee said without thinking.

"Most men would kill to have a woman like you by their side, I know I would." Lee said realizing what he'd said after he finished.

"Lee you...?" Emily asked afraid to say anything more she had always thought of Lee as only a friend.

"I uhh...gotta go...BYE!" she said as she left the room in a hurry.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! She'll never love you Lee!" he said slapping his forehead.

Emily ran home exhausted from the day's drama and collapsed on her bed asleep. When she woke up the next morning in a cold sweat from a dream of her confessing her love to Lee. Emily had only ever thought of Lee as a very good friend...did she love Lee?

A/N: Mua Ha Ha!! Cliff Hanger...Sort Of...?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!!

"Gross!!" Kiba Yelled at Shino and Hinata Who were Passionately kissing.

"Does Shino's Spit taste good Hinata?" Aranda teased. They stopped kissing.

"Kiba, will you please shut up? Hinata and I haven't been together in at least a month." Shino stated in his monotone voice.

"Y-yes Kiba I-I'm very happy To S-see Shino." Hinata added stuttering.

"Oh and that's why you gotta suck face while we're eating?!" Aranda exclaimed slightly louder than Kiba.

"Th-that's not f-funny Aranda" HInata pouted.

"Whatever I'm bored, let's go Kiba." Aranda said lazily. Kiba agreed and they walked away. Aranda spotted her usually spastic friend Emily sitting under a tree playing with leaves. Aranda walked over to see what was up.

"Yo Emily what are you doin-" She stopped talking due to what she saw in front of Emily. It was a picture of Rock Lee made out of leaves.

"Ummm...Emily do you wanna talk for a while?" Aranda asked quite disturbed.

"Hmm...? Yeah sure" She sounded like she was somewhere far away.

"Okay...hey Kiba I'll call you tonight k?" Aranda stated staring at Emily.

"Okay..." Kiba answered. As soon as Kiba was out of sight Emily squealed out something about Lee like:

"OHMYGAWDILIKETOTALLYREALIZEDTHATI'MINLOVEWITHROCKLEELIKEALOT!!!!!!!!"

"What the hell did you just say?!?!" Aranda said confused.

"I SAID THAT I LOVE LEE!!" Emily blurted slash screamed. They heard a loud 'WHUMP' and some mumbling from the woods nearby. They ran as fast as they could towards the source of the sound and found an unconscious Rock Lee drooling on himself.

"Oh great Emily look what you did!" Aranda stated blankly.

"What should we do?" Emily asked

"Umm...Pick him up and take him to your house?" Aranda suggested.

"What? My house? Why?" Emily yelled at her friend.

"I don't know maybe 'cause you did it!?" Aranda yelled back. Emily gave up and agreed.

"Alright, but hep me take him he's heavy!" She grunted the last part as she attempted to lift the green clad ninja. They carried Lee to Emily's house and set him down on Emily's bed. Emily paced the room several times until Aranda got annoyed.

Emily Will You _Please_ sit down?" she finally asked sitting Emily onto her couch by pushing down on her shoulders.

"oh, sorry. But what are we going to do?" she asked nervously.

"_We?_" Aranda asked sarcastically

"_I'm _going home, bye!" she shouted. As she ran off towards the door she heard Emily say she was a loser. _Oh, so I'm a loser am I? Well we'll see who's the loser when I'm done with you! _She then made a few hand signs and said something, then called Emily's cell phone.

"Hey Emily come outside quick! Your Cat's Eating A mouse!!"

"Oh, okay 'Randa. Hey my door's stuck!"

"No way! It must be the gen jutsu I used"

Emily Then Screamed Some Words That Can Not Be repeated Due To How Horrible They Were. Aranda Just Laughed At Emily Trying To Release The Jutsu.

"Okay Aranda Why The Fuck Am I Stuck in My House?" Emily Said Very Annoyed.

"Because I'm Gunna Make You Confess Your Love To Lee And When You DO I'll Release The Jutsu It's THAT Simple 'kay?" Aranda Calmly Explained To Her Raging Friend.

"WHAT? Are You Out Of Your Mind Aranda? I Mean I Just Ran Off Yesterday Do You Really Think He's Just Gunna Be Ok With It?" She Screamed Into The Phone Almost Crushing It In Her Hand.

"Wow You're Wasting My Minutes I Gotta Go Oh And You'll Thank Me Later!!" Aranda Stated Almost Sarcastically While Laughing.

"Oh Shit Oh Shit Oh Shit!! Well Ummm..." Emily Said As She Kneeled Next To An unconscious But Not Really Unconscious Rock Lee He Had Woken Up During Her Screaming Fit But Was Pretending to Be sleeping still.

"Well Lee I Guess it Still Counts If I Tell You While You're Sleeping...Umm...I Love You A lot And I'm REALLY Sorry For Running off yesterday, So Uhh...Yeah" She Finished Feeling silly for talking to someone who was asleep.

"It is ok my youthful umm...Girlfriend?" Lee Said Blushing While saying the last part.

"OH MY GAWD!! Lee You're Ok!! She Exclaimed Hugging Him Tightly They Both Blushed Profusely When She Realized What she was doing.

"So Umm...we're Going out now huh?" Emily Asked slightly embarrassed about the Question.

"Yes We Are!!" Lee Had Already gotten over the embarrassment And Was shakily leaning in For A kiss as was Emily. When Their Lips met they were both surprised at how nervous they were. They were in the middle of the kiss when Aranda Walked Through the front door with Kiba and instantly gawked at the sight. Once The Kiss Was Over Aranda Loudly Cleared Her Thought And Emily jumped up and flipped her off.

"Well I see you've gotten over this whole me being a bitch thing I'm so glad" Aranda said Sarcastically.


End file.
